Total Drama World Tour (With ROTI contestants)
by KaylaBow
Summary: What if the players in ROTI got in a season early? What if the old cast wasn't good enough to come in another season? What if? Also, Alejandro and Sierra are with the TDI crew since Action.
1. Theme Song

**Hi! I got really bored and I didn't feel like doing any other of my fanfics because I'm lazy. By the way, I will update realllly slow. Summary: What if the players in ROTI got in a season early? What if the old contestants weren't good enough to come in another season? What if? Also, Alejandro and Sierra are with the TDI crew since Action.**

**Disclaimer: I would own this show when Hilter comes from the dead. So never.**

* * *

Total Drama World Tour (With ROTI contestants)

Intro Theme Song

"_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind. You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain see. I wanna be famous"_

It shows Cameron being in the water trying to swim and is saved by B, who is on top of a boat. But then they are both quickly pushed off by Lightning. Then Lightning see's a crocodile eating the boat and screams.

"_I wanna live close in the sun, or pack your bags 'cause I already won"_

Jo is trying to get on Lady Liberty, then Brick helps her up. Then she folds her arms and scoffs at him. Sam carries Anne Maria in a baby carriage, but Scott trips them and Anne Maria falls.

"_Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. 'Cause I wanna be famous!"_

Anne Maria falls on to of Dakota, then Dakota tries to get up. She looks really annoyed by Anne Maria. Then she smiles and winks at the camera while she is still under Anne Maria. Then it shows Staci surfing and talking to about her relatives at the same time. Then she fell into the water while Dawn is on the surf board meditating.

"_Na na na na naaaaa na na na na naaaaaaaaa na na na na naaa! I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!"_

Mike and Zoey are walking down the street holding hands. Then a airplane comes and they duck there heads to the floor. It shows the cast on top of each other. The order is:

Cameron

Dawn Lightning

Jo Brick Scott

Zoey Mike Anne Maria

Staci B Sam

Anne Maria and Zoey are glaring at each other while Mike looks nervous. Jo and Brick have competitive looks at each other, and Scott has a devilish smirk. Staci is talking about her realitives, and Sam is trying to play his video game with one hand. Then a bird comes and knocks Sam in the face, and the game boy and the whole crew fall down. Dawn fall into Scott's arms and she blushes and gasps. Jo and Bricks heads bump into each other and Anne Maria falls on Dakota, again. And Sam helps Dakota up. Everyone starts whistling. Then Lightning does a belly flop to the ground.

* * *

**I have no idea when I will update! Leave me suggestions in the reviews to see what challenge you guys want.**


	2. Walk like an Egyptian part 1

**I hope this is good. I spent a loooong time on it.**

**Disclaimer: Drama Total own not do I. (Translation: I do not own Total Drama)**

* * *

Walk like an Egyptian part 1

"Welcome to Total Drama! I'm the host with the most, Chris Mclean! And here we have a all new season with all new competitors! Let's welcome Anne Maria, B, Brick, and Cameron!" Chris announced. Anne Maria came out with her hair spray, spaying it all over the place. Chris and Chef started to cough. When B, Brick and Cameron came out, they started to cough too.

"Please! Stop spraying that thing in my face!" yelled the host, she glared at the host, then put the spray can in her poof. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "Okay then... Let's also welcome Dakota, Dawn, Jo, and Lightning!", "Sha-ya!" you could hear from the bus. Dakota looked at the camera and smiled, "Hey there! Dakota Milton is here! Now you can put me on screen time!" she looked at the camera while modeling. Chris pushed her down and she fell. "Ya, no one cares." he said to her, looking down on the blond.

Jo looked at the cast, "This is what the new crew is? Man, I'm going to win this season!" she said proudly. "I think not madam, only the strongest and fastest can win." Brick said, walking towards Jo. "Ya right. I run 5k." she said proudly, "8k." he said to her. "I mean I run 8k as a warm up. I run 5k full sprint." Jo talked back. "I run uphill." he said, putting his face closer to her. "I can run uphill with my eye's shut!", her face was just an inch away from his. "I can run backwards with earplugs!" her face stop leaning into his and went back to its original position. "Why earplugs?" she asked. "I dunno!" he responded with a derpy face. Jo looked at him weirdly, then smiled. "Well, that proves that a girl is stronger than you!" Jo announced with pride in her voice. "What girl?" asked Lightning. Jo punched him in the face hard and left muttering. While Brick looked at her in amazement.

B accidentally got pushed by a punched Lightning, so B and Lightning fell on top of Dawn and Cameron. "Oof!" they shouted. "Okay! Now welcome Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci and Zoey!" Scott came out with a devilish smirk. Then he saw Dawn under the people, "Here let me help ya up." he said nicely, getting her up. "Wow thanks for sha-helping us up?" Lightning said sarcastically. B helped Cameron get up. "Your aura states that you weren't held enough as a child. And it was a sad childhood too." she said with sympathy. Scott looked at her with confusion in his eye's.

"Wow! I can't believe were in Total Drama Mike!" Zoey said dreamily. "Ya, me either." he said kindly to her. "Okay! Enough with the mushy gushy stuff Zoey Mike, Scott Dawn, and Jo Brick! It's getting kind of old" Chris shouted to them. Zoey and Mike blushed beet red, Dawn and Scott had a light blush, while Brick looked tomato red and Jo had a very visible blush.

"Ohhhh, there is going to be a lot of couples this season. Whatever. Let's go and see the air plane now." Chris announced. A very broken down metal plane appeared. The contestants had horrified looking looks on their faces. "Relax, it's perfectly safe." the host said, then a part of the plane broke. "Now all aboard!" Chris shouted."There is no way I am going to die on that thing you call our ride." Jo said looking cross eyed with the plane. Chef appeared, then hit Jo with a frying pan and she blacked out. "Anybody else got a problem with it?" asked the host, everyone shook their heads quickly. "Good." he said. "I call dibs window seat!" Zoey said running into the broken plane. Everyone quickly followed. But Brick carried an unconscious Jo to the plane.

* * *

"Singing? Singing? I thought Chris was joking about that." Jo said. "Well I don't got a problem with it." Anne Maria said. "Ya, well because you LIKE singing." Scott said to Anne Maria. "Why are you sha-doing this to us." demanded Lightning. "Singing reality shows are HUGE. And, the worst the singing, the HIGHER the ratings. Which, is why on this show, there will be no vocal coaches, no rehearsals, or warnings." Chris explain. Everyone started complaining minus Anne Maria and B. "Hey? Aren't you going to sing?" Anne Maria asked B. B held out a remote, "I can sing with this." B said on the remote. "Well it would be not good for you to have a singing remote but the producers says it's okay so your good." Chris said, everyone glared at B for having a good plan, and B shrugged.

* * *

"This, is the dining area. Were you will enjoy inflight meals." Chris said to the contestants. "Is there a ladies room?" asked Dakota. "Right over there" replied the host. "Good." says Dakota as she walks to the bathroom.

* * *

**Confessional**** Dakota:**

Dakota: There is a camera in the bathroom? EWWWW!

* * *

"Losers will enjoy luxurious ecodemy class ecomanations between destinations." Chris explained while the contestants look at the loser class. "Okay? But where are our beds?" asked Dawn, "Mr. Coconut, care to demonstrate." Chris replied, the coconut was seat belted on the plane seat sleeping. "It don't look comfortable." Anne Maria said, "No comfort for losers, safety harnesses and an emergency exit. But, no comfort here, here, or here." Chris said pointing in different directions. The coconut stood there. "Hey, isn't that coconut from season one with Owen?" asked Dawn. "Ya, but the producers says that the coconut needs to be in every season. But Owen kinda tried to take him back, but we kinda tazed him." Chris stated with closed eye's.

* * *

"This, is the first class cabin. The domain of each weeks winners." Chris explained. "This is the life! I could live here forever!" Anna Maria shouted. "Ya, well you can't. It's only for winners." Chris explained. "Oh my god! There is a chocolate fountain!" Scott shouted, "Okay, will you shut up now" Chris said getting annoyed. Then everyone started to say how first class was amazing, and be fascinated with everything. "SHUT UP!" Chris shouted at the contestants. Everyone became silent. Then someone started talking, "Ya, my great great great grandma Lola invented silence, before her-". "Just shut it." Scott said.

* * *

**Confesstional Scott:**

Scott: Woah, this is a thousand times nicer than a toilet seat. Okay, here I go. No one can get a hold of me. No one knows who I am and what I do, and I'm planning to keep it that way. I have to get out some members on my team first. Like Dawn, becaus- Chef: Your in love with the gal, but you got some composition with that silent guy though Scott: What! No! Why would you think tha- Chef: Two seasons of being on a T.V. show can make you an expert on love. Like, probably the red head girl and pointy haired guy are gonna hook up after the show or on the show. And I know the cadet likes the jockette, but I don't get why, but I know she likes him too. And I saw over-achiever look at wanna-be-Snookie's butt- Scott: EWW! Look here Chef! I do not want to take part in your little girls high school drama club. I came here to win a million dollars, not for you to tell me some of your sick couple fantasies! GOT IT! AND I DO NOT LIKE DAWN! Chef: Just saying boy, shesh. Kids today, always denying love Scott: OH MY FUC-

* * *

**Confesstional Cameron:**

Cameron: Okay, so I was once known as a bubble boy. So I never saw anything, like- oh my gosh! *A butterfly comes in* The monarch butterfly! *It lands on his head* So heavy!

* * *

"Woah, were are we now?" asked Lightning. "A grand piano, warm burning pizza oven, a four person hot tub with LED light show in dancing waters?" asked Dakota said while looking at her nails. "Eh, its not that much, I have all this stuff in my bedroom already." Dakota said like it was a normal thing. "Woah! How can you win this! Winners like sha-Lightning deserve this!" Lightning shouted. "Easy there kid, these are my quarters. And there OFF limits. Clear." Chris said, "Crystal." Lightning said. "You know you don't have to be so mean to the contestants Chris, if only your parents payed attention to you." Dawn said with sympathy. Chris looked freaked out, "H-how do you know that?" Chris stuttered, "Your aura reads like an open book like Zoey's, except Zoey said in her aura that she is an only child." Dawn stated. Zoey looked uncomfortable.

* * *

**Confessional**** Scott:**

Scott: Well, I don't have much of a choice, I can only see myself having an alliance with the aura girl. And I DO NOT have a crush on her!

* * *

**Confessional**** Zoey:**

Wow, first confessional. Okay, so how did Dawn know I am an only child? I mean, I never knew she can read auras. But maybe she can be my new friend, but what if I'm trying to hard? What if this flower is too big? *Sighs* Maybe Mike can be one of my new friends at least, because he is soooo sweet- *Got cut off because the author thinks that there is too much Zoke on TD and fanfiction*.

* * *

"And that's pretty much it. I skiped the cargo hole and galley, but, I'm sure you'll find those exciting destinations later. When I 'accidentally' lock you in them." Chris said, then the plane shook, and Zoey fell. "Woah! Don't fall! I got you!" Mike said, as he pulled her up. They looked into each others eye's as they blushed. "Oh ya, one more thing. I'm sure you will remember a little something called the elimination ceremony." The host said to the cast. "Takes place, right in there my friends.", pointing to his side.

* * *

"If you don't receive a barf bag full of airline issue peanuts-", "Umm Chris, but I have a allergic allergy to peanuts." Cameron stated to the host. "Ya, well I don't care. Then you will be forced to take the drop of shame." Chris said, "And if anyone argues with me, then this will happen." Chris takes a intern and drops him off the plane. The intern screams as he falls, and the plane started to move. Then the intern broke his arm, and Staci saw out the door. "Aren't you suppose to help him?" Staci asked out of character, "No. He took one of my smoothies." Chris muttered angrily.

* * *

"Every second were getting closer to adventure, and farther from my animal friends" Dawn sighed. "Umm. What?" Scott asked her. Then the whole cast heard a bell sound, and saw Chris in a tuxedo with a spotlight. "Whenever you hear that friendly little bell, its musical number time!" Chris announced to the cast. "So, let's hear it" he said. "You have to make it up as we go to anyone who was wondering. Wouldn't be challenging other wise. Wouldn't it?" Chris said smirking.

* * *

**Confessional**** Jo:**

Jo: Okay, let's get this. I hate singing. It's useless and doesn't do any good. Birdy's sing, girly girls sing, *Chuckles* Jo's do not sing. Well, I used to like singing when I was little, but that's not the point. Singing is useless. I mean, why would you sing anyways? Who even likes singing besides the second Snookie.

* * *

**Confessional**** Anne Maria:**

Oh ya baby! Here we go! I am in the right season up in here! I am a master of singing. Check it. Mwaaa wholaahhaaa. Lata ta diiiiiiiiii *The confessional camera broke*.

* * *

**Anne Maria Zoey Dawn Dakota: **_Up, Up, Up, Up!_

**Brick Lightning Sam Mike: **_Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing!_

**Everyone except Jo Scott and B: **_Were flying! Were singing! Were flying and singing!_

**Dakota sings high pitchly: **_Come fly with us!_

**Sam sings off key and Dakota:** _Come fly with us!_

**Lightning sings okay: **_We got sha-weird songs to sing, 'cause Chris made us!_

**Dawn sings a clear mealody voice: **_Come fly with us! Come fly with us!_

**Scott:** I hate singing so freaking much!

**Scott: **Guys this is lame, your singing in a plane.

**B, he gets out a robotic voice remote:** _What do you expect, Chris is freaking insane!_

**Jo:** Ya, but guys, your singing in T.V.

**Anne Maria sings badly: **_Haven't you always wanted to! It can't just be me!_

**Mike sings okay: **_Come fly with us!_

**Mike and Zoey sings great: **_Come fly with us!_

**Staci: **Did you know my great great great aunt Alyssa invented steering when you can't steer right!

**Staci sings off key: **_My great great uncle invented planes! Before him everyone crashed in parking laness! _It was so sad, ya.

**Cameron sings worriedly as he see's the plane engine: **_Come fly with us! Come die with us!_

**Cameron: **Well, according to my calculations, we might actually die. And on my first plane ride too!

**Anne Maria Zoey Dakota Mike: **_Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_

**Jo and Scott: **NO!

**Chris: **Anyone care for a copie of the season 3 rules! Because to avoid instant elimination-

**Zoey: **_All contestants! Must sing in each show._

**Dawn:** _Come on Scotty! Let's go!_

**Brick: **_Jo sing it! Don't go!_

**Scott: **I don't wanna go home *sighs*

**Scott off key that would make everyone laugh: **_Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come, and fly, with us!_

**Brick: **Jo please!

**Jo: ***Sighs*

**Jo sings in a voice that surpises everyone because it sounded pretty: **_THIS SUCKSSSS!_

**Everyone: **YA!

Chris is looking in a newspaper, not paying attention to anyone. Then Chris over hears Chef talking about something that makes Chris get mad. "We'll be right back." Chris growled.

* * *

They were in Egypt, and everyone was scorching hot while Chris's interns were carrying him and fanning him. "Wow, it's a scorcher out here huh?" he says, drinking a smoothie right in their faces while everyone groans. "I call today's challenge, pyramid over under!" he announced. "An eleven hour flight, Chef's inflight cuisine, and a forced musical number! Now we got a challenge!" Scott complained at Chris. "Don't you love this game!" Chris replied as a intern fanned him.

* * *

Everyone started to sweat. "It's like were being sha-cooked in a oven!" Lightning complained.

"Alright! Pyramid over under means you chose how you will get to the finish line! Either over or under the pyrimid! Got it?" he asked, everyone nodded. "Ready...Set...GO!".

* * *

"Oh great! Our 'friendly neighborhood host' dude forgot to mention that there are different paths!" Jo exclaimed while have of the contestants looked at the three paths. "How do we know which ways were on?" asked Cameron. "We split up?" suggested Staci, everyone looked at her in amazement. Because the only thing she talked about was her ancestors inventing everything.

"That's a great idea Staci!" exclaimed Zoey. It was this: Jo and Brick, Zoey and Mike, Cameron Staci and Dawn. Cameron Staci and Dawn came into the middle path, Zoey and Mike in the right one, and Jo and Brick in the left. Everyone split up.

* * *

"Sha-Lightning is sha-amazing!" he exclaimed, he began to do flips on each step over the pyramid.

Scott just looked at the pyramid top and sighed. He had to do this to win the million, for pappy. B had already started climbing and Sam was too busy playing his game boy and Dakota was modeling for the paparazzi and Anne Maria was hair spraying herself. "Hey! Work on climbing!" yelled the host. Chef grabbed Sam's game boy and put a bomb on her paparazzi. Chef also grabbed Anne Maria's hairspray. "Hey!" all three shouted. Chef threw the game boy and hair spray over the pyramid, and Dakota's cell phone. "Start climbing" the cook shrugged. The three groaned in response.

* * *

Mike and Zoey started to walk into the pyramid. Zoey stepped on a stone and arrows came out. "Watch out!" Mike yelled as he pushed her away. Zoey was safe, but Mike had a scratch with blood seeping out of his arm. "Oh my gosh! Mike are you okay?" she asked him. Mike just smiled. "I'm alright-" Mike took a deep breath, then he had a old man look. "Of course I'm not fine! I'm bleeding! Kids these days, not realizing when a grown up is hurt." Mike said, Zoey looked at him with hurt eye's.

* * *

**Confessional**** Mike:**

Mike: All right, I have to tell you now or later these days. I have MPD, known as Multiple Personality Disorder. The one you just saw was Chester, he likes to come when I need to complain. I can't tell Zoey, she will think I'm a freak! Because I love- did I say love! I ment-aww whatever. I think Zoey is an amazing person. But I don't want her to think of me as a freak, since most people in my city do.

* * *

Mike took a deep breath, then saw Zoey with the eye's. "Oh Zoey! You don't like my comedy routine?" Mike asked her. Zoey looked at him confused, then started to get what was happening. "Oh, I see. You wanted to make me laugh when you were hurt so I won't have to worry." Zoey said. Mike nervelessly nodded. "So you would take the arrows for me? Awww, sweet of you Mike." Zoey cooed at him. Mike rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

* * *

Cameron Staci and Dawn went walking down the pyramid, taking their free time. Then Cameron saw statues wrapped in toilet paper? I dunno let's go back to the story. "Woah! A deceased animal wrapped in a blanket of tissue!" yelled Cameron in excitement. Then Dawn saw a glimpse of the future if Cameron touched the statue. "Cameron don-" he touch it already. And the animal fell in a pile of dust. "Dang it! So Dawn what did you want to tell me?" he asked. "N-Nothing" she said nervelessly. "You know, my great great great great-" "Oh my gosh! The earth is tumbling upon us! No wait! It's just scarabs, wait...RUN!" yelled Dawn.

* * *

**Confessional**** Dawn:**

Dawn: I have the power to see peoples auras. Also there future, I saw Cameron's future when he was about to touch the dog. I can catch glimses of peoples future. *Giggles* I saw what's going to happen to Zoey and Mike's future and Jo and Brick's future twenty years from now *giggles*. Also Dakota and Sam's *Starts laughing*.

* * *

Jo and Brick awkwardly was walking beside each other. Not even speaking a single word to each other. "Um Jo." Brick said rubbing his neck, breaking the awkward silence. "You have a good singing voice." he blushed. Jo just looked at him, "Umm. Okay? Thanks I guess?" she said. Brick quickly walked in front of Jo. Jo stopped, and smiled to herself.

* * *

**Confessional**** Jo:**

Jo: No one, and I mean it, has never complimented me. It seems like Brickhouse here is a gentleman. That means it will be easier to break him. But he did something that no one has done in a long time, actually say something nice to me. It hasn't happen since, well, I'm not going to tell what happened in international T.V. because that is just a stupid move.

* * *

"Lightning did it! Sha-ya!" he shouted. "But how am I suppose to get sha-down?" he asked himself. Then Scott, Sam, Dakota, B, and Anne Maria came up the pyramid panting. "Woah, that climb was more intense than any other video game I ever played" Sam said. "Well this ain't a video game, I came to win the million." said the wanna-be-Snookie. B had a idea, he got the sign that was next to him, and he put it down like a surf board. Then he put Sam, Dakota, Scott, and Anne Maria on it with him and started to slide down. "WOAHHHH!" they shouted except B. "Hey! How am I suppose to get sha-down!" Lightning shouted for them.

* * *

Staci and Cameron ran out of there, and they came outside panting. "You know, my great great great-" "Yes Staci, no one cares." Chris interrupted. "Chatty Staci, team A." Chris gustered to his left side, "Bubble Boy team B.", Cameron moved to the right. Then B, Scott, Sam, Dakota, and Anne Maria came down the pyrimid screaming. "Silent B, team A. Tan-in-a-can, team B.", they moved into there different spots.

Dawn levitated to her spot, and everyone got freaked out. "The aura whisperer, team A." Chris said with wide eye's. Dawn shrugged, then walked towards her team. Jo and Brick suddenly ran out, "Bossy Tomboy, team B." he said. She walked to the team. "Rat catcher, team A. Brickhouse, team B." "Yes sir!" Brick saluted. "Famous wannabe, team A." Zoey and Mike had just ran out. "Zoey the lonely, team B." he said to her. "Only as a child." Zoey replied, rubbing her hand on her neck.

"Real life Game boy, team A." Sam moved to team A. "And finally, Mike, team B, got no nicknames for you buddy." he said. "Hey? Aren't you forgetting someone?" asked Anne Maria. "I think? I don't know, let's go back to the challenge-" "Sha-hey! You forgot about Lightning!", Lightning began tumbling down the pyramid. Then fell flat on his face. Chris leaned down to Lightning, "Oh ya, Captain Modesty, team A". "Sha-ya!" he shouted, then blacked out.

* * *

Lightning finally gained consciousness. "Okay, the producers thought about the names. It shall be, team A shall be known as the Gliding Jaberjay's! And team B shall be known as the Flying Mockingjay's!" Chris finally announced. "Wait Chris, aren't Jabberjay's and Mockingjay's are from the 'The Hunger Games' series?" Cameron asked. "Yes, but the producers wanted it. Now shut up." Chris said calmly.

"Okay, since the author Kayla wants the Gliding Jaberjay's to have a goat and the Flying Mockingjay's to have this stick in the fanfiction, then I will do so." Chris explained. Zoey looked at Chris. "Did you just realize that Kayla will kill you for breaking the fourth wall right?" Zoey said to the host. "Eh, she is to lazy to do tha-" he was interrupted by a lamp hitting him in the head, and the sound of a little girls laughter filling the air.

"Woah, woah, woah! The other team get a goat while we get a stick?" Jo says angrily. "All will be explained, if I feel like it" Chris said. Chris turns to the camera. "When we get back to, Total! Drama! WORLD TOURRR!". "Just shut up!" shouted Scott from the back.


End file.
